


Honorary Jaeger

by KtwoNtwo



Series: A Goose Walked Into a Fandom [3]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo
Summary: Look vot got injured helpink mit de rempage!  Can ve keep it?
Series: A Goose Walked Into a Fandom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164755
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Honorary Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

> A comment by [hypatia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia) about a potentially injured goose sparked (yes pun intended) this particular double drabble.

"Hy haf a present for Momma!"

"Are hyu sure hyu vant to give her dot? It's all bloody."

"Bot it comes vit a story."

"It betta be a really goot story!"

"Ho it has singink und fightink…”

“Singink? You singink? Hyu can't carry a tune in a basket.”

“Oi, hy can singk better than hyu!”

“Dot’s not sayink moch.”

“Und dere’s even a dead body or three."

"Three?"

"Vell if hyu don’t count de collateral demage. If hyu do it vould be more like ten."

"Ten?"

“Ya, it vas glorious! There vas lootink und pillagink just like de goot old days. Uf course, ve veren’t de vuns doink de lootink und pillagink; de Mishtress vouldn’t like dat vun bit. Bot hyu know, Hy discovered dat it’s just as much fun schtoppink a rempage as it iz causink vun. It’s even better if hyu hef unexpected help!”

“Help? From dot?”

“Ve’ll do hyu tink all diz blood belongs to? It? Hy vouldn’t hef believed it if Hy hadn’t seen it vit my own two eyes. Thiz vun should be vun uf us. In fact, Hy tink dot once Hy tell Momma de story she’ll give it a very nize hat!”

***HONK***

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you unfamiliar with Girl Genius, it is a webcomic/graphic novel series which can be found online here <https://www.girlgeniusonline.com/index.php>. Among the dramatis persona are an army of Jaeger Monsters (think super soldiers with a variety of teeth, claws, fur, horns, and other mutations) who talk with a funny accent. Jaeger Monsters have a rather warped sense of what is “fun” and a cultural fascination for hats. The two Jaegerkin depicted herein are not meant to be any specific named characters from the comic. Mamma of course is Gkika, one of the Jaeger Generals, and the Goose is definitely NOT the one who broke Mr. Higgs’ arm way back when <https://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20070409>. Although given the personality of the Goose in question they might indeed be related in some way or another. 


End file.
